


Winter Getaway

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Multi, Steve Rogers Feels, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: A weekend getaway and a whiney reader.





	Winter Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a polygamous relationship so if you are bothered by that, do not read. Have a nice day and Merry Christmas Eve Eve! <3

You were stuck in the snow. With your two super soldier boyfriends, you were going to a weekend getaway in a cabin until the storm started. You could see the cabin from where you stood but you had no idea how to get there. “This was supposed to be fun,” you said to yourself but since Bucky planned it, Steve agreed to drive you there and all you had to do was sleeping on Bucky’s lap on the way, you were going to keep your mouth shut. Sure, you were a bit spoiled but who wouldn’t be with this two dorks who decided it’d be good to drive to a fucking cabin on a mountain rather than staying in and sleeping all weekend?

“I don’t think we can make this work,” Steve said as he stopped the engine. You sighed as the two of you shared a look. “Meaning?” you asked. The car would start to get cold and you were scared of the answer he would give.

 

“We are gonna walk,” instead of Steve, Bucky answered. They had this special bond where they would understand each other without talking meanwhile you were always asking questions about everything like an idiot.

 

“W-what? Excuse me while I resist that idea boys, I am not a super soldier and I’ll die the second I step out of the car. I’ll die right there.” you whined. Steve and Bucky looked at each other as they knew you would do this. This was your tiny little lousy habit, complaining about things rather than trying to make it work.

 

“So you thought we would let you suffer like that Y/N? I’m offended, baby.” Bucky said and wrapped his scarf on you like one big baby. “Whose idea was this and why did we agree on it?” you whined again as you put on your gloves even with thousands of them either one of them would carry you bridal style or both of you would grab you from your arms and pick you up. Sure, they didn’t have to lift you together, each one of them could carry you all around without getting tired, Bucky tried once and made 3 hours without letting you go with his flesh arm and won a bet against Sam, but they knew that it would bother you. The strength and being super-heroes was okay but you didn’t like being treated like a baby. I mean, you liked it, occasionally, but this time you knew you had no other choice and it bugged you a lot.

 

“He said it would be romantic,” answered Steve, pointing Bucky, then he jumped out of the car to get your bags from the back of the car, he was moving in the snow like a ballerina. 

"I trusted your decisions, Steven, you were supposed to be the sane one among us,“ you yelled at him being a drama queen as you were, he smiled, knowing that he was too soft to say no to you or Bucky. It was known that nothing could stop Bucky if he wanted something with his puppy eyes and pouting face, it would take Bucky a five-minute make-out session to convince Steve to anything. You turned your face to the Winter Soldier who was sitting next to you. "Why did you think this was romantic?”

“Fireplaces. ‘Nuff said.” Bucky said “Also it’s warm and cosy and we will be all alone.” he stopped talking and jumped out of the car. He pulled your arm towards himself as you leaned on to the other door. “If you don’t hold on to one of us, you’ll fly and we don’t want that,” he ordered. You sighed deeply and hold on to him as he let you down carefully. Feeling like a child wasn’t your thing but there was no other option. None of you liked the cold either but they were not complaining so you bit your tongue. He spent days to pick this cabin on a mountain, hoping that it won’t snow until you reach there but weather channel fooled all of you.

Steve in your right, Bucky on your left, both of them holding your hand as if you were a balloon, you started climbing. It was a ten-minute drive with the car but you were as slow as a turtle meanwhile both of your boys were literally like machines. At some point, Steve gave bags to Bucky and grabbed you from your waist and started carrying you like a doll. You kicked the air and as you opened your mouth to complain Steve stopped you with a kiss and said: “No more whining Y/N, we will be there in five." 

 

It took less than five because Bucky literally sprinted, he knew you hated this and he didn’t want either of you to suffer more. He took you from Steve’s arms and lead you inside of the house when you reached. It was a big cabin and you were sure it had a jacuzzi since Steve was so fond of it. It had a big fireplace, Bucky always liked being close to the fire and it was warm inside. It had all the things you could’ve ever asked for, your lovers, a fireplace a goddamn jacuzzi and food. Tons of food. 

You started to feel bad about complaining when Buck started hurling the snow from your clothes. "Are you cold?” he asked. “Nope,” you said smiling and kissed his nose while he was so close to you. He smiled but you knew you broke his heart with your whining. “I am sorry that I am such a baby,” you said and caressed his cheek. “Yeah, but you are my baby,” he said and kissed you, making you stop thinking about anything other than his lips.


End file.
